An Unwanted Turn Of Events
by jessdarkwater
Summary: This is my version of how Hitomi came to be on Gaia and wot happened there!!! *Chapter 4 is up*
1. Prologue

Hi this is my 2nd escaflowne fic. This is MY version of how Hitomi got to Gaia and how she came to love Van. Did I say love Van? I meant hate Van. I meant....oh you'll find out as the story goes on!!!!  
Jess131346  
  
On with the story: -  
  
  
  
Escaflowne - An Unwanted Turn Of Events  
  
Prologue  
  
Van Fanel had never seen such a strange place. What with all the writing in little squares with lots of lines and all the squares boxes with moving pictures. Van Fanel, young king of Fanalia, Gaia, the Solar system, a Galaxy, a universe and god knows what else, was stranded in an unknown planet. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(Couldn't resist!!! Hehe!! Don't blame me!!!)  
  
He was wearing his trademark (so last year/ last millennium) red shirt, black pants, his black hair was STILL scruffy and his red/ brown eyes glinted with amusement as a kid tried to pull a piece of metal of the pavement where it was stuck.  
  
King Van Fanel of Fanalia had come to this planet to find himself a wife and queen. This was because every eligible woman (ranging from 10 years old to 50+) was about as interesting as a pig rolling in mud. Actually they were less interesting and more ugly than a pig rolling in mud; which is pretty interesting when you've nothing else to do or just want to get away from your advisors.   
  
And when you are 17 years old you really want a Queen about your age. But looking at all the youths his age of the opposite sex on the street already had a boyfriend (/girlfriend) and most wouldn't want to get married yet and live in a castle with no electricity on a planet plunged into the middle ages.  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. His jaw fell open as he saw a slim girl of about 15 with short brown hair and twinkling green eyes. Once he got over the first sight of her he realised she was saying something.  
  
'...House,' she finished.  
  
'Er sorry could you repeat that he stuttered.   
Stuttered, he King Van Fanel most confident with the ladies had just stuttered asking a pretty, no, stunning girl a simple question!! What was he coming too???  
  
'You look lost, so I guess you're not from around her. Do you want to come back to my house to get your bearings?' she smiled.  
  
'Yeah 'Kay' mumbled Van as he followed the girl in a maze of streets, wondering how he'd ever find his way back to Escaflowne, his guymeluf. 


	2. All Lies or is it ?

Thanx to my reviewers:-  
CinderellaxVan- check out her stories they're wicked!!!  
CraZKitty()  
I know it's only two reviews but at least someone cares bout me! *starts crying   
uncontrollably*  
KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING OTHERWISE I WILL NEVA WRITE UP DA NEXT CHAPTER!!  
(hehe hehe)  
jess  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Escaflowne - An Unwanted turn of events  
  
Chapter 1 - All Lies (or is it?!?!?!?!?)  
  
Van, Hitomi, her parents and brother Mamoru sat at the dining room table  
eating dinner.   
  
The Kanzaki's had welcomed Van to stay with them for a few days. The subject of talk   
now turned to his business in their home town (help!! wot town do they live in?????)  
  
'So Van,' started Dad,' you're a bit young to be loking for a wife!?!'  
  
'Well...,' Van thought this over carefully, so as not to reveal too much,' let's just say my parents  
quite rich and had titles, they were like King and Queen. When they died my brother Folken inherited  
the title and the estate. Then he was killed so they have been passed onto me, and my advisors have   
told me I need to have a wife.'  
  
'But why do you need a wife soo soon?' started Hitomi's Mum. Hitomi groaned, her face in her hands.  
Once her Mum got started there was little you could do to stop her.  
  
'Because my advisors have ordered me to, and because they say it'll stop me mucking around,' answered Van  
sheepishly, using as funny tone on the word 'advisors'.  
  
'So which country are you in charge of then?' piped up Mamoru.  
  
'i am not ruler of a country squirt' Van addressed Mamoru.  
  
'You meant it! Tell me or i'll give you a chinese burn!'  
  
'Is that a threat?' Mamoru nodded.  
  
'Scccccaaaaaarrrrryyy!'  
  
'Answer my question!' ordered Mamoru.  
  
~ just my luck for the kid to figure it out!~ thought Van ~ though if i tell the truth i could ask   
for Hitomi's hand in marriage!~  
  
'er...you wouldn't believe me if I told you,' started Van lamely. Mamoru just glard at him as if   
saying 'try me', ' er... well ... my country is called Fanalia. it's named after their first King called  
Leo Fanel' (don't say a word. it was the best i could do on short notice!)  
  
'where's that?' Hitomi said for the first time throughout the dinner.  
  
'well where i live this planet is called the 'mystic moon'. It is one of the two moons that hangs in the   
sky of the planet i live on 'Gaia'.  
  
'Wow!'  
  
'That's not all. Gaia is currently in the middle of the Middle Ages so think how hard it's gonna be  
for me to find a wife willing to give up all this!'  
  
The family nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
'i want to ask for Hitomi's hand in marriage if i may,' Van asked the bemused parents.  
  
'why our Hitomi?'  
  
'well...before i left i summoned a seer to give me clues to let me know when i had found the right  
woman. she said'  
look for a girl younger than you,  
whose initials are an 'H' then a 'K',  
once you've found those, eyes not blue,  
but green sparkling iris',  
fifteen in years, unwilling to go.  
this is your girl, now of you go."  
  
the family stared in amazment except for Hitomi who muttered' i don't believe it, him, or them.'  
  
she was drowned out by Mamoru who was shouting,'Her Majesty, Queen Hitomi! i like it already!!!'  
  
her green eyes flashing angrily, Hitomi got up and when questioned said that she was going to bed  
and would think about it.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
hope you liked this chapter!!! i worked my butt off for you to deliverthis chapter so soon!!! the next   
chapter will be up when i feel like it which is not now since my hands hurt real bad!  
jess 


	3. He's still here! Make him go! Please!

Hey howz everyone???? Sick of waiting for this chapter??? I'm sorry it too so long but I would type and post my chapters quicker if I had more reviews!!!  
Thank you to my only reviewer; CinderellaxVan - I will keep writing (I hope)and there WILL be lots of fluff on chapters to come I PROMISE!!! (what am I doing?)  
  
Jess  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Escaflowne  
  
An Unwanted turn of events!!  
  
Chapter 2 - He's still here!! Make him go! Please!!!  
  
Three days later - Friday the 13th Jan (what a coincidence!!) Van Fanel was still residing in the Kanzaki estate. Actually, it's more like 'holed up'. It had snowed heavily (which was very suspicious freak weather) and Hitomi was convinced it was Van. I mean, come on. An 'alien' from another planet comes to earth and then Japan (and the rest of the world) have freak weather.   
  
No one else believed her though. No one else being her Mum, Dad and brother Mamoru who worshipped the earth the 'alien' stood upon.   
  
So Hitomi went to her parents and explained her uncomfortable feelings with Van staying in this house, even on the planet.  
  
'But we don't you two to go so soon!' argued her mother.  
  
'What ARE you talking about?' hissed Hitomi through her teeth, clenching her fists into even tighter fists that wanted to lash out at one person (wonder who THAT could be?); Van.  
  
'Unless I'm not mistaken,' said her father, ' Van asked for your hand in marriage and I granted him permission, so if your fiancé goes...' he left the sentence hanging.  
  
'I go too,' breathed Hitomi.  
  
And she rushed off passed a dazed Van (who had been listening at the door trying to make out what they were saying), and into her bedroom where she sobbed..............  
  
  
  
  
............. And sobbed...........  
  
  
  
  
..............And sobbed............  
  
  
  
  
.............And sobbed.............  
  
  
  
  
.............And (you guessed it!!) sobbed...........  
  
  
  
  
.............Then she slept fitfully............  
  
  
  
  
............Then sobbed......................  
  
  
  
  
................Then used her pillow as a punch bag.............  
  
  
  
  
..........Then (eventually) she stopped crying, realising that her eyes were puffed and red and that she was crying. She didn't want red eyes when she went down to dinner.   
  
IF she went down to dinner, since Van would be there.  
  
Then she wondered how she would break the news to her boyfriend (who she had been going steady with for two and a half years) Alexandrous (my cousins name! Yuck! But the only name I could think of on short notice. Hehe)  
  
At dinner Van felt awkward when he saw her usually twinkling eyes red rimmed and slightly puffed. She clearly didn't want to come with him, to leave everyone she knew and loved. She was only fifteen for Christ's sake!!!  
  
But Fanalia needed a Queen and heir (or better, heirs) as his advisors kept reminding and pestering him!!!  
  
Hitomi was everything he could hope for in a Queen. She was funny, outgoing, athletic and stunning. Well she was when she didn't think Van was there.  
  
Round Van though, she was moody, spiteful and upset. He supposed that she thought that if he didn't like what he saw then he'd back out of the marriage proposal.  
  
He winced at the painful memory of meeting Hitomi's two best friends (Yukari and Amono if you're brain dead!!!) and her recent (ex) boyfriend Alexandrous (who you should remember since I've already mentioned him. Unless you've got an abnormally short memory; like me!!! Now where was I???? Hehe!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Er... Yukari, Amono, Alex (short for Alexandrous stupid!) this is my fiancée Van,' winced Hitomi while glaring at Van.  
  
Alex had glanced hurtfully at Van then asked, ' why so young?'  
  
'I dunno, ask those two strangers and that dwarf!' pointed Hitomi at her (ex) family.  
  
Yukari frowned. Seeing this Hitomi had said, ' I've disowned them, unless they let me keep my life instead of shoving me into marriage and pushing me to be Queen!'  
  
Again, Hitomi glared daggers at Van.  
  
'Queen,' shouted Amono gleefully. But he shut up when the frightening glare of Hitomi's eyes moved to him.  
  
The most uncomfortable moment for Van was when they said goodbye.   
  
Alex said, ' Good Luck and remember I'll always love you!' (Corny isn't it!!! Sorry!!! * Is pelted with rotten fruit and veg as I prepare to be hung by you ungrateful little sods*)  
  
So Hitomi parted with her loved ones, tears streaming down her cheeks. So ended the relationship between friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van decided that he had to leave the mystic moon to get back to Fanalia on the 1st February, which he believed gave Hitomi ample time to say her goodbyes and pack.  
  
They had made a truce that in return for Hitomi coming to live on Gaia and being his queen, she would be allowed to visit her friends and family at least once a month.  
  
Van had agreed but dreaded letting his advisors know. He wondered how they would take it. Very badly.  
  
Hitomi still believed she got the worst deal. Her family were willingly packing her off to marry someone they didn't know, on and 'alien' planet, without a second thought.  
  
Hitomi decided to take lots of shampoo and conditioner, her razor, make-up, watch, batteries, alarm clock, torch, sketchpad and materials, books, clothes and of course as a last minute decision, her portable battery operated laptop (oh and a camera and film, so her family could see how miserable she was).  
  
Finally the last day she would be happy (ish!) came.   
  
Then she and Van walked back to where he had left Escaflowne and made their way to Gaia with the help of a pillar of light. (Don't say a word! I dunno how Van would get to the Mystic Moon without the pillar of light so...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!!! I tried to make it longer!!! So don't blame me if it isn' t up to standards. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!  
Jess 


	4. Hmmmmm! Well this chapter turned out rea...

Thanks to my reviewers: -  
VoilesDragonGurl - thankx but next time don't dis Van!!!!  
hana no tenshi - loved the mini essay!!!! Yep ill try and make the chappies longer!! :(  
Cinderellaxvan - we all know Ur Vans wife but there's no need to rub it in! And please go back to ur van loving nonsense instead of killing me by being horrid bout him!  
Sorry that this has taken so long!!!! XD!!!! But I've been working on other stories as well!!!  
  
Jess  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Escaflowne - An Unwanted Turn Of Events  
  
Chapter 3 - Hmmmmm! Well.... this chapter turned out real good!!!   
When Hitomi looked around her for the first time on Gaia (in Fanalia - how dumb r u?) she thought it was beautiful. She didn't realise she had spoken aloud until...  
  
'...Isn't it!' Van murmured.  
  
'NO,' said Hitomi as if Van were mad,' it's ugly, my cat's litter tray at home is more welcoming and beautiful so stuff you!'  
  
She sure is feisty thought Van. Even though he raised an eyebrow and laughed, inside he winced, a bad start. To hear his future queen say such spiteful things made him want to strangle her (just think Homer and Bart Simpson!!! Hehe) despite how he cared for her! (Little did he know!! Muahahahahah!)  
  
While they were walking (well Van in escaflowne; Hitomi on escaflowne's hand) to the Fanalien Palace, Hitomi started to sing in a well trained voice, singing a tune that seemed appropriate for her situation: -   
Tomorrow By Avril Lavigne  
  
And I don't wanna believe you,  
When you tell me it will be ok!  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
BUT I DON'T.  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
NOT (TODAY x 5).  
  
I' don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day.  
  
It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around it's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
Just don't...  
Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
NOT (TODAY x 5).  
  
I' don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day.  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
And I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
And I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Maybe tomorrow.  
  
And I want to believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be OK!  
I try to believe you,  
NOT (TODAY x 5)  
  
Van just listened to her. Her haunting voice carried out into the still evening. All her emotions were put into that song. He listened to the words and realised why she was singing that particular song.  
  
When they got to the castle (palace, manor whatever! Do I care what it's called? Uh...NOPE! ) Eventually they went upstairs, after a meeting with the advisors, merle, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda, and found that there was a situation! (suspense music please!) His request (order, command) HADN'T been carried out. A separate room hadn't been prepared for Hitomi! OH NO!  
  
'But your Highness I thought that the queen-to-be would sleep in your room? I thought the messenger was mistaken!' protested the maid.  
  
'Look Minnie, it doesn't matter, 1 night won't hurt me!'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
But...Later...  
'Goodnight Hitomi,' yawned Van, whilst getting into bed. He left enough room in the four-poster bed for Hitomi.  
  
But Hitomi, after cleaning her teeth and changing in the bathroom, which amused Van, since he had changed there and then in the bedroom, in front of Hitomi, who averted her eyes asking for him to tell her when he was ready, instead, walked to her side of the bed, grabbed the pillow, a blanket, and her dressing gown and made a bed on the floor.  
  
Van, rolling over saw Hitomi and asked what she was doing.  
  
'You didn't expect me to sleep IN the bed WITH YOU?!?!?!?' she said incredulously. She sighed and rolled her eyes, ' I prefer the floor!'  
  
And with that she lay down and fell asleep after one thought: - She was still underage, she'd never slept with anyone, whether or not sex was involved. The only person she'd ever let sleep in her bed was Mamoru when he was young after a nightmare! And it'd stay that way too! At least til she got back to Earth and Alex!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEHE!! Next chapter will be longer I hope!!!! Sorry!!! BYEEEEEEEEE!!! 


End file.
